Les stratagèmes de Sebastian Michaelis pour avoir un chat
by MiticSky
Summary: Sebastian adore les chats. Leur fourrure, leurs coussinets sous leurs pattes, ... Bref, vous avez compris. Le diable de majordome aimerait avoir un chat. Seulement pour ça, il doit avoir l'autorisation de son jeune maitre. Ce qui n'est pas si simple. Alors, Sebastian va tout mettre en place pour !
1. Chapter 1

**Mesdames et messieurs, jeunes hommes et jeunes filles, bienvenu dans cette fiction !**

**Et bien, voici une nouvelle fiction de ma part ! (De la manière dont je le dis on dirait que j'en ai plein alors que pas du tout x) ). Bon, comme vous l'aurez pu constater au titre, cette fiction ne partira pas dans des trucs sombres comme ma fiction _Malédiction. _ça fait un bout de temps que j'écris cette fiction-ci et j'ai quelques chapitres de réserves.**

**Alors les chapitres entre eux n'ont pas de suite logique ! Ce n'est pas forcément dans une chronologie respectée donc on pourra passer du 1 au 5 sans problèmes ^^ Vers la fin, peut-être que ça deviendra une histoire plus construite mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas.**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette fiction relatera des idées saugrenues que pourraient avoir Sebastian, notre adorable diable de majordome, pour avoir un chat ! :) Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Black Butler ne sont pas de moi mais à la grande et magnifique Yana Toboso ! Seul l'idée de cette fiction est de moi !**

**Rating : Pour tous ! Aussi parler de chats n'est pas hardcore... Enfin pas encore x)**

**Dans tous les cas, reviews ? ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les stratagèmes de Sebastian Michaelis pour avoir un chat <strong>

**1. Cours de Français**

Sebastian Michaelis, le diable de majordome de la famille Phantomhive, était en mode "précepteur" (lunette oblige !). Il donnait cours à son jeune maitre, Ciel Phantomhive. Cours de français.

Aujourdhui, le sujet du cours était sur le thème de la nourriture, ou plutot sur le thème de la patisserie... (Sebastian se disait, qu'au moins, ça intéresserait le petit Phantomhive). Après avoir appris le vocabulaire principale à Ciel, ils commencèrent un dialogue la-dessus :

- _Pourrais-je avoir un morceau de gateau au chocolat, s'il vous plait ? _parla Ciel.

- _Eh bien, je ne vous savais pas si poli pour demander une patisserie, c'est nouveau ? _nargua Sebastian.

- _Tais-toi ! C'est uniquement pour parler en français et sur le thème !_

- _Je me disais bien..._

_- D'ailleurs, va m'en chercher. J'ai envie d'un gateau !_

- _Mais monsieur, la leçon n'est pas terminée._

- _J'ai décidé que oui. Vas-y !_

Le majordome lacha un soupir et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le gateau que convoitait son jeune maitre. Il prépara un moelleux au chocolat avec un sauce au chocolat blanc par-dessus et sur les bords de l'assiette de la crème anglaise. Oh non ! Ce dessert n'était pas du tout calorique ! (ironie quand tu nous tiens...). Enfin, ce n'était pas trop grave au vue de l'allure chétive du bleuté. Tout de même, par acquis de conscience, Sebastian plaça une mûre au milieu du gateau et autour de celui-ci.

Une fois cela fini, le diable de majordome retourna dans le bureau de son jeune maitre. Il annonça (toujours en français) :

- _Le gateau de monsieur avec son lit de crème anglais et sa couverture de chocolat blanc garni de mûres du jardin._

Vous croyez que Ciel l'écoutait encore ? C'était mal le connaitre ! Un seul mot résonnait dans son esprit : "Gateau". Il n'avait pas écouter un seul mot de son majordome. Ses yeux étaient littéralement accroché à la patisserie. L'eau lui venait à la bouche. C'était dans ces cas là qu'on voyait que Ciel était un enfant. Une fois l'assiette merveilleuse déposée devant lui, il se retint de se jeter dessus. Et c'est avec un engouement qu'il se saisit de sa cuillère pour gouter le (ô Majestueux) gateau.

Une idée germa dans la tête de Sebastian. Son sourire était trop beau pour être honnête. Ciel (ayant déjà dévoré la patisserie, paix à sa pauvre âme de gateau) regarda son majordome. Ce dernier se mit à parler en français (oh oui, il y tenait à sa leçon !)

- _Puis-je avoir un __gato__, monsieur ? _demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillant.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Un démon, ça ne mangeait pourtant pas ! Pourquoi diable alors voulait-il un... ? Le bleuté vit alors le regard de Sebastian. Il le connaissait bien. C'était son regard quand il parlait, voyait ou touchait un chat. Quel rapport il y avait-il donc ? Ciel réfléchit, fronça ses sourcils puis lâcha :

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'on n'est pas en italien mais en français et on ne mélange pas les deux langues quand CA t'arranges !

La lueur dans les yeux de Sebatian s'éteind. Son idée avait été découverte. En effet, "gato" en italien ne voulait pas dire "gateau" en français mais "chat". Visiblement, Ciel l'écoutait la fois où il semblait totalement dans ses pensées et ne pas écouter la leçon de Sebastian. Alors, ce dernier avait entreprit à dire "chat" dans toutes les langues.

Note à lui-même : quand Ciel semble ne pas écouter, il écoute tout de même...


	2. Chapter 2

Salutation toi qui vient lire le chapitre 2 !

Je sais pas quoi dire à part... Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^

Pour ceux qui se demandait quand je poste cette fiction et à quel fréquence, je vais mettre un chapitre chaque semaine :D

Disclamer : Les personnages de Black Butler ne sont pas de moi et les chats appartiennent aux gens de cette fiction... xD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les stratagèmes de Sebastian Michaelis pour avoir un chat <strong>

**1. Peur  
><strong>

Il pleuvait cette après-midi. Malgré tout, Ciel Phantomhive était de sortie avec son majordome pour une affaire spéciale. Non, Ciel n'était pas là en tant que comte mais en tant que chien de garde de la Reine. Celui-ci tremblait de froid et ne souhaitait que rentrer au manoir. L'affaire n'en avait pas valu le détour. C'était encore le vicomte de Druitt qui avait fait du commerce de jeune fille.

Le petit Phantomhive était dehors pour recueillir des preuves supplémentaires même s'il doutait que le vicomte soit plus longuement condamné. Il avait de l'argent après tout...

Sebastian marchait derrière son maitre quand il s'arrêta d'un coup entendant un cri plaintif. Ciel continua sans s'en préoccuper.

- Jeune maitre, attendez !

Le bleuté se retourna pour voir un scène qui (pour lui) était affligeante : son majordome avec un chaton blanc et rouge dans les bras. Minute... Rouge ? Oh pas de couleur mais à cause de sang. Le Phantomhive recula d'un pas.

- S'il vous plait, laissez moi le ramener au manoir ! Il semble blesser et a perdu sa mère !

- Tu n'as qu'à le soigner maintenant alors. Mais rien de plus.

- Mais il pleut ! Son pelages est tout mouillé ! Il tremble ! Il a peur ! Regardez, ses toutes petites griffes son sortie !

"Normal avec un maniaque des chats comme toi !" pensa Ciel.

- Il ne viendra pas au manoir, dit fermement ce dernier.

Sebastian avança, Ciel recula. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvre du majordome. Provocateur, narquois.

- En fait, vous ne voulez pas de ce petit chaton chez vous parce que vous avez peur des chats ! C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?!

Ciel regarda son majordome d'un air affligé. Visiblement autant les hommes (humains) n'ont pas le cerveau qui fonctionne quand autre chose est levé mais son majordome (démon) c'était quand les chats étaient dans les parages.

- Peur ?! Certainement pas ! Je te rappelle donc que je suis allergique aux chats. Imbécile !

Le majordome perdit son sourire. Ah oui...Les allergies...

- Mais... Ce chat est perdu et peut-être blessé...

Miaou ! Une chatte blanche venait d'apparaitre. Aussitôt, le chaton se délogea des bras de Sebastian. Vigoureux pour un chat qui semblait être blessé. Sa mère lécha son petit par affection ou pour le laver. Visiblement... le sang sur le chaton ne lui appartenait pas.

Ciel regarda son majordome de manière consternée.

- S'il était blessé, c'est un miracle, il est guéri ! Et s'il n'avait plus de mère, miracle, il a été adopté !

Sebastian regarda partir les chats d'un air triste. Il aimerait tant avoir un chat au manoir. Surtout depuis que le jeune Phantomhive lui avait interdit tout chat à l'intérieur qu'il pleuve ou pas.

Ciel recommença à marcher. Son manoir n'était enfin plus qu'à quelques mètres. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son majordome.

- A qui était le sang sur ce chat alors ?

- Il me semble que ça appartient à un cadavre en décomposition un peu plus loin...

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire plutot que de faire ton manège avec ton chat soit disant blessé ?!

- Vous ne me l'aviez pas demander, monsieur, sourit Sebastian.

Ciel fit demi-tour. Visiblement, encore un affaire à élucider l'attendait. Tout comme d'autres initiatives de son majordome pour avoir un chat...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo mina !~**

**Voici le chapitre 3 :) Désolé du retard ^^' Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver vers lundi :)**

**Merci pour vos review :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les stratagèmes de Sebastian Michaelis pour avoir un chat <span>**

**3. Médicament**

Sebastian marchait dans le manoir pour rejoindre le bureau de son jeune maitre. Il portait un plateau en argent avec une mousse au chocolat et une théière (pour servir le thé) plus une boite en fer toute simple. Qu'il y avait-il à l'intérieur ? Tout l'espoir du majordome !

Arrivé au bureau, il frappa à la porte. Deux coups. Il attendit qu'on lui répondre même si l'approbation ressemblait plus à un grognement. Le majordome entra. Il vit Ciel plongé dans ses papiers pour sa compagnie et totalement exaspéré de ne pas en voir la fin.

- Je vous apporte votre gouter, jeune maitre, annonça Sebastian.

Le bleuté lacha directement son stylo et ses papiers. Une lumière s'était allumée dans son regard au vu du dessert.

- Mousse aux trois chocolats et un earl gray pour l'accompagné.

Ciel dévora son dessert. Le gouter était sans contester, une de ses moments préféré de la journée. (Allez savoir pourquoi). Après avoir fait jouir ses papilles gustatives, il remarqua la boite en fer. Voyant que son maitre l'observait, Sebastian plaça la boite devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce donc... ? se demanda Ciel.

Il ouvrit la boite cédant à la curiosité. Il vit à l'intérieur des sortes de boules couleur caramel. Des bonbons ? Ciel en piocha un et le sourire du majordome s'agrandit. Ciel était prés à mettre le "bonbon" en bouche quand il se ravisa.

Une fois, il avait mangé sans réfléchir des confiseries que lui avait offert sa fiancée. Résultat des courses : malade avec des maux de ventre horribles plus un majordome qui se retenait de rire devant son état lamentable.

Ciel leva les yeux vers Sebastian qui souriait toujours autant.

- Je ne vais pas être malade en mangeant ça ? demanda le bleuté..

- Oh non ! répondit l'homme aux cheveux corbeau. Bien au contraire...

"Bien au contraire "? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Ciel fronça les sourcils puis eu un petit haussement d'épaules. La "sucrerie" reprit son ascention vers la bouche de Ciel. Sebastian sourit encore plus. Son maitre le vit et arrêta son "bonbon" à l'entrée de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce donc, Sebastian ? Pourquoi ça te fait sourire ?

- Oh... Pour rien grand chose...

Le regard de Ciel croisa celui de son majordome. Ce dernier souriait moins. Bizarre. Alors Ciel fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux en deuxième lieu (le premier étant de manger autant de sucrerie sans prendre un gramme) : ordonner Sebastian.

- Dévoile-moi immédiatement ton plan. C'est quoi exactement comme bonbon ? C'est un ordre Sebastian ! Et pas de jeu de mot. Ni deux sens d'interprétation. Suis-je clair ?

- ...Ce sont, en fait, des sortes de médicament qui viennent des Enfers. ça efface toute les allergies des humains, dit à contre coeur Sebastian.

- Hmmm... Des effets secondaires ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aie. Les démons sont des meilleurs "médecins" qui les humains.

Ciel voyait maintenant clair dans le jeu de Sebastian. Il relacha le médicament dans sa boite, ensuite, la referma avant de l'envoyer à la figure de Sebastian. Evidement, ce dernier l'évita.

- Tu voulais me faire avaler ça pour que je ne sois plus allergique aux chats et ainsi tu pourrais en avoir un... N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Vous ne voulez vraiment pas...?

Ciel ne répondit pas mais posa une autre question :

- Dis-moi, il n'y a pas plutot un médicament qui débarrasse les démons de leurs lubies... Comme, par exemple... Hum.. Je ne sais pas moi... Les chats ?!

Sebastian comprit de suite que cela voulait dire : " Non, tu ne peux pas avoir de boule de poils toute mignonne car je ne suis qu'un petit morveux." Quoi que... Je ne sais pas si Ciel l'aurait formulé comme ça...

Sebastian repartit. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu... pas encore ! Il aurait un chat, foi de démon !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody ! ^^ **

**Bon... Ce chapitre à presque une semaine de retard... Gomen T-T J'ai eu beaucoup de truc pour l'école... D'où je n'ai toujours pas su mettre la suite de _Malédiction_... ça arrivera vite promis ! Maximum encore une semaine d'attente !**

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Bon marché**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les stratagèmes de Sebastian Michaelis pour avoir un chat<strong>

**4. Costume**

Nous sommes en période de Noël. Outre la surcharge de travail que cela donnait à Ciel avec son entreprise, ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un cadeau pour Elisabeth, sinon elle lui ferait encore la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il lui achète quelque chose d'encore plus énorme qu'un simple petit cadeau. L'année dernière, pour se faire pardonner, il lui avait fait faire une robe somptueuse avec bijoux incrustés. (Ah ça lui avait couté pour un oubli !)

Ciel se baladait donc dans les rues de Londres. Il ne savait pas quoi prendre à sa fiancée. Il ne voulait cependant pas demander conseil à son majordome qui se tenait à ses cotés.

Ciel et Sebastian passèrent devant une boutique Fantom. Le bleuté s'arrêta et la regarda. Evidement, offrir quelque chose de sa société à Lizzy n'était pas en option.

- Hum... Rentrons, il faut que j'aille vérifier les statistiques du magasin, dit le petit Phantomhive.

Ils entrèrent et Ciel s'approcha de la caisse. L'employé était un nouveau visiblement vu que Ciel ne le reconnu pas. Il laissait soin du recrutement des employés aux gérants des magasins.

- Bonjour ! dit le nouveau en souriant.

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit le bleuté avec politesse.

- Que veux-tu bonhomme ?

"Bonhomme" ? Visiblement autant le directeur ne reconnaissait pas le nouvel employé autant ce dernier ne connaissait pas son patron.

Sebastian se retint de rire.

- J'ai 13 ans, monsieur. Je ne suis pas un "bonhomme" et comment pouvez-vous vous adressez à moi comme ça ?

- Oh... Pardon... bredouilla le caissier. Je... Je te prenais pour un garçon de 9 ans...

"9 ans" ?! Rire du majordome. Poings serrés pour Ciel. S'il avait eu la force herculéenne de Finnian, sa canne ne serait plus...

Enchainant bourdes sur bourdes, l'employé continua en s'adressant au majordome.

- Vous... Vous êtes son père ?

Second rire du majordome. Explosion du petit Phantomhive.

- C'est mon majordome. On va arrêter là avec les suppositions vu que vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Je suis le comte Ciel Phantomhive ou aussi le dirigeant de Funtom. Je viens voir les statistiques du magasin. Vous m'appelez donc le chef de ce magasin ?

L'employé devint rouge écrevisse devant toutes ses erreurs. Il se sentait honteux.

- Oh... e-excusez-moi...ce... c'est...

- Je pense que la moindre des choses quand on travaille quelque part c'est d'en savoir un minimum sur ceux qui dirigent, non ? l'enfonça encore plus le bleuté.

- O-oui... dé...désolé... Je... Ne me virez pas...

- Je ne vire pas pour si peu et ce n'est pas moi qui me charge de cela. Vous m'appelez le chef du magasin maintenant ?

- Tout de suite !

Après avoir effectuer toutes les vérifications, Ciel sortit de la boutique et se remit en quête d'un cadeau pour sa fiancée.

- Pff...J'ai mal aux pieds... se plaignit le bleuté.

- Voulez-vous que "papa" vous prenne sur ses épaules ? se moqua Sebastian.

- La ferme ! Dépêchons pour rentrer au plus vite !

Ciel ne savait pas vraiment où aller alors il entra dans un magasin au hasard. Ciel se balada dans le magasin laissant se majordome vagabonder où il voulait. C'est alors que les yeux de Ciel tombèrent sur une petite boite. Il la prit et l'ouvrit. Une musique en sortit. Un boite à musique. (Bravo Captain Obvious).

Le bleuté était sur d'avoir déjà entendu cette mélodie quelque part. Puis, ça lui revint. C'était une contine qu'il aimait beaucoup écouter avec Lizzy quand ils étaient petits et que tout allait bien. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait offrir. Il acheta cette boite à musique avant de chercher son majordome. Il le trouva dans une partie pour les enfants.

- Regardez, Bochan ! Il y a un costume de chat juste à votre taille ! lança Sebastian. Comme vous êtes allergiques aux chats et que je ne peux en avoir, ce serait une solution !

La main de Ciel le démangeait. Il voulait mettre une bonne claque à Sebastian mais se retint devant étant devant d'autres personnes. Mais que croyez son stupide majordome?! Qu'il accepterait quelque chose comme ça pour lui ?!

Ce jour-là, Sebastian Michaelis, comprit qu'il ne valait pas mieux provoquer de trop son jeune maitre avec un costume de chat. Il apprit même que c'était une très mauvaise idée...

Due à cet épisode, Ciel Phantomhive lui avait ordonner quelque chose d'ignoble (selon le majordome) : se costumer en chien pendant une semaine. Que son maitre pouvait être cruel parfois ! Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il abandonnerait !


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une journée pluvieuse à Londres. Encore une investigation pour le chien de garde de la Reine, Ciel Phantomhive. Ce dernier venait de sortir de la boutique d'Undertaker. Il avait reçu des informations intéressantes et maintenant, Ciel était capable de déterminer les suspects (Enfin Sebastian le ferait pour lui comme d'habitude). Ce n'était pas une affaire bien compliquée. Scotland Yard était vraiment incapable…

Ciel et Sebastian marchaient vers le fiacre qui les attendait. Une boite en carton était mise en évidence un peu plus loin. Il y avait aussi une petite pancarte avec écrit : « Adoptez-nous ! ». A l'intérieur se trouvaient trois chatons. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, Ciel continua son chemin cependant Sebastian s'arrêta.

- Jeune maitre… appela-t-il

- Non. Hors de question de ramener et d'adopter ces chats, répondit sévèrement Ciel.

- Vous savez… Ils sont abandonnés, livrés à eux-mêmes, ils ne coutent rien ! argumenta le majordome même s'il se heurtait à un mur.

- Ne rien couter ? Tu as pensé à la nourriture ? Aux autres choses qu'il faut pour un chat ? Et en plus remplacer tout ce qu'il pourrait casser ? J'ai déjà assez à débourses pour toutes les casses des domestiques, merci bien ! Et ton « argent de poche » ne pourra rien contre ses chats ?

Sebastian ne sut plus quoi dire. Son maitre avait (malheureusement pour lui) raison. Il regarda les chatons d'un air peiné.

- Mais il pleut et ils n'ont plus de maman !

- Bizarrement ça me fait penser à un autre chapitre ! Et puis, ils se débrouilleront sans maman ! Je suis sûr que tout ira bien !

- Mais…

- SUFFIT ! Moi non plus je n'ai plus de mère ! Je m'en pleins ?! NON ! Alors maintenant, TAIS-TOI ! Tourne trois-fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ! s'énerva Ciel.

Si Ciel criait et s'énervait c'était souvent parce qu'il se sentait blessé dans son égo ou était attristé (même s'il ne l'avouait pas). Sebastian se rendit compte qu'il avait, en effet, parlé trop vite avec ses histoires de « maman » et de « chaton abandonné »… Son maitre avait tout et rien en commun avec ces chats.

Le petit Phantomhive continua sa route puis s'arrêta de nouveau et se tourna vers la boite en carton. Il émit un soupire :

- Bon… Trouve-leurs un foyer… Mais certainement pas à mon manoir !

- Yes, my lord.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que Sebastian voyait la gentillesse de Ciel même si ce dernier le niait.

C'est donc avec joie qu'il effectua sa tache même s'il voulait toujours autant avoir son chat. Après cela, ils rentrèrent au manoir. Ciel alla dans son bureau. Sebastian, lui, alla faire les préparatifs pour le diner. Il entendit une demi-heure plus tard le son de la cloche : son maitre l'appelait (certainement encore pour une pâtisserie qui lui serait refusée).

Deux minutes plus tard, le majordome était dans le bureau du bleuté.

- Tout à l'heure, tu disais que les chatons abandonnés n'étaient pas cher… J'ai trouvé une solution pour que ce le soit encore mois.

Les yeux de Sebastian se mirent à briller. Son maitre capitulait donc enfin ?! Alors Ciel tendit une feuille à Sebastian. Intrigué, celui-ci la prit. Il vit donc ce que son maitre appeler une « solution moins chère ». Sur la feuille se trouvait… un dessin de chat.

- Le voilà ton chat ! Maintenant cesse de m'importuner.

Sebastian ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou dépité mais il aimait beaucoup le dessin. Il venait de son jeune maitre après-tout !

Il partit ensuite accrocher son « chat » sur un des murs de sa chambre. Mais même s'il appréciait l'intention (même moqueuse) de son maitre, il désirait quand même avoir un vrai petit chat possible de câliner.


	6. Chapter 6

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits dans le manoir Phantomhive. Cependant, il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire la cause et d'où cela provenait. Des trois domestiques, évidemment ! Tout ça était causer par le retour des souris (et oui ! même les manoirs étaient infesté !). Cette chasse n'était pas la seule cause mais le bruit était causer par a) Bard faisant exploser des choses (notament ses cheveux pour avoir une magnifique coupe africaine) b) May-Lin qui cassait tout de sa maladresse et c) Finny qui cassait aussi des tas de trucs mais à cause de sa force surhumaine… Ben… en fait, on pouvait dire que c'était la routine !

Heureusement que ces trois là assuraient la protection du manoir sinon un certain diable de majordome les aurait tué depuis bien longtemps.

- Tch… C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ?! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! se pleignit Ciel.

Il me semble qu'il y ait encore une invasion de souris, apprit Sebastian.

- Des souris ? Encore ?! Fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi mais que je puisse me concentrer !

- Yes, My Lord !

« N'importe quoi », hein ? Une ampoule apparut au-dessus de la tête de Sebastian… Hmm ? Comment ça un anacronysme ? … Ah..Oui… Euh… Reprenons ! Une bougie apparut au-dessus de la tête de Sebastian (attention à ne pas avoir de la cire sur tes cheveux tu pourrais te bruler Sebby ._.) . Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose disant : « Je vais profiter que mon maitre à parler un peu trop vite pour tourner son ordre à mon avantage ».

- Mais Sebastian…

- Oui ?

- Pas de chats dans tes solutions, suis-je clair ?

Zut… Le majordome avait été démasqué ! Tout son plan tombait à l'eau… Le petit Phantomhive parlait peut-être trop vite mais réfléchissait par après tout de même. Il avait tellement l'habitude maintenant que son diable joue sur ses ordres qu'il pensait à l'avance à tous les chemins néfastes que pourrait prendre son ordre

- Mais, monsieur ! Les chats seraient une très bonne solution ! ça serait rapide et efficace ! Ce sont de bon chasseur de souris ! argumenta Sebastian

- Mmmm… C'est vrai… Tout le monde sait cela.

Le majordome sourit et commença à espérer. Son jeune maitre allait donc enfin accepter ?! Il aurrait bientôt son chat !

- Cependant… Après ce serait une chasse aux poils de chats ! Tu sais ce que tu vas faire alors ?

- Pas chercher un chat je suppose…

- Non, pas chercher un chat ! Tu feras très bien l'affaire. Je ne veux plus une souris et plus aucun bruit dans ce manoir d'ici dix minutes !

- Mais… Un chat serait…

- Neuf minutes, cinquante-quatre secondes.

- Yes, my lord…

Sebastian sortit et fit son travail mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que parfois son maitre pouvait être un petit morveux. Les chats devront encore attendre…


End file.
